Pale Face
by Clair ruby
Summary: Play with fire, get burned. Run with wolves, get bitten. Frolic with vampires, get royally screwed. Remain human, die. Decisions, decisions. Written in POV my OC, Honor. AU- No Eclipse Victoria vs. Cullen battle
1. Chapter 1

_** Hey there, you! Alright, so this is my story, I created it. Don't steal it or I'll hunt you down and eat your soul, as I do on a regular basic because I'm an evil scubas. This chapter's not too bad, but the stories rated M for a reason- my mind is filthy. It's also not all human or anything like that. It's the same basic story line except (1) Victoria never tried to kill Bella- you'll see how that changes things later on- and (2) it's three years in the Twilight universe future.  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but Honor is mine to do with as I please. Don't touch her! **_

* * *

><p>I could almost feel their eyes on me; the sea of russet skinned kids that cluttered the hallways. They looked at me like I was a freak of nature, like I didn't belong at all. Most of them parted when I got close, but a few would occasionally get in the way, pushing me with their sides while muttering "pale face" under their breath. And as if that wasn't enough, when I got to the classroom, the teacher eyed me as if I was no good, a complete troublemaker.<p>

A whole week there and nothing had changed. I sat outside during lunch, alone, pretending to read our assigned literature book. I hadn't made a single friend. But I had made a whole bunch of enemies. A whole school full to be exact. In classes, I tried to blend into the shadows in the back of the room. People continually made sly little comments to me whenever they could get close enough for me to hear.

"Look, it's the blue eyed, toe headed bimbo! Careful, don't get too close."

"Hey, paleface, don't forget the sunblock, you might get cloud-burn."

They were stupid, and, if you weren't part of the Russet's, would seem like a poor way to make fun of someone, but it was enough to make groups of people flare up in laughter. I tried my best to ignore it, but sometimes it's hard. You can only take so much before you feel like you're about to explode. And when I explode, things get ugly. Real ugly. I don't break down crying and feeling pathetic for myself, enough said.

It wasn't until that final bell rang that I finally let my shoulders relax a little. Jumping from the desk, I bolted for the door, not caring whatever useless information the teacher was spouting out. The sweet freedom on Saturday and Sunday was only a few minutes away from my grasp. Shoving books in my locker had never taken so freaking long. But, after a short life time, I was outside, surrounded by piles of white and dead brown. Without thinking my chest released a gust of air, causing a cloud of barely visible breath to puff up in front of my mouth.

"Hey, Barbie, where do you think you're going?" A girl called from not too far behind me.

That was my queue to drop the daises and get moving. I pretended that I didn't hear her and began walking. This got me a few more calls, but they stopped and just when I had thought I was home free, a hand grabbed my shoulder, yanking me backwards. I stumbled, but stayed standing.

"Barbie, I'm talking to you." She pushed my shoulder, but released me. I saw a group of her friends, boys and girls, start to slink toward her. A big group of following puppies, that's what they were. Waiting for their master to call upon them and give them something semi-useful to do.

"My name is Honor, not Barbie." I said, gritting my teeth and purposely looking away from her. This chick was about to get all kinds of messed up. Not that she wasn't already.

Mrs. Doomed laughed. "Really? You sure look like a Barbie. Doesn't she look like a Barbie, guys?"

Her group was close enough to hear ad laughed in response. They started to circle me, a ring of tan faces around my fair white one which was almost a match to the snow on the ground.

The girl pulled at a piece of my hair. "I think I should bleach my hair blonde, what do you guys think? Would it look good?"

I flicked her hand away and tried to push myself through the circle, but they weren't going to have that. I noted that a few of them stared to close in, making the space in the middle smaller and smaller. Like the lack of room was really going to help them

"Blonde hair doesn't look good on anyone." One of the guys answered. _Kiss up_, I remarked to myself. "Sorry, but, you're no acceptation."

The girl smiled, happy she got a point across. "You're right, maybe we should help Barbie our and cut it off for her."

I rolled my eyes and tried to push myself out again, almost making it until Kiss Up grabbed my waist and yanked me back. He smirked at me like he was some kind of tough guy, still grasping my waist. His fingers tightened around my waist, squeezing me uncomfortably.

"You're not going anywhere, not yet." He said, giving me a look that did it. He gave me one of those look overs that showed he was eye-molesting my amazingly pale, perky body. He. Was. Dead.

_This is going to be fun_, I said to myself.

"Let go of me." My voice was strong, but not very loud. It was pitched specifically to Kiss Up, do just he could hear the severity in my tone.

"Oh, scary." The Mrs. Doomed said. "What are you going to do about it? Yell for someone to come and _help_ you? Pathetic."

I glared at the guy still holding my waist. His eyes widened a little and alarm shimmered in them. He quickly recovered though and put on a face that said _make me_. That's it, time to break out the big guns; the scariest thing known to mankind. _Numbers._

"One."

"Oh no, she's serious now!" Mrs. Doomed said, causing everyone to laugh, though it wasn't as strong an confident as before.

"Two."

"She's almost to three, you better let go. She's gonna' get you!" Again the group put in their collective, uncomfortable laugh track.

I tightened one hand into a fist and coiled my body, completely ready to hold to my promise. Hell, I was even a little excited. Wouldn't it be great to take down a six foot oaf?

"Three."

My fist pulled back just a little bit-

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, great job everybody! Hope you're still alive and my freakingly awesome wrighting skills didn't put you in a sudden, irreversible coma :D<em>**

**_It's happened before! I'm just that amazing! *cough, cough*_**

**_So there's this little lonely button below, do me a favor and tickle it with you mouse. I'd love to know what you think :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

"What the _hell_ do you people think you're doing?" A loud voice boomed into the cluster and everyone looked around to see who had caught them. Maybe a teacher leaving to get to their car or a parent picking up their kid, maybe even just some guy trying to be Superman. Whoever it was caused them to scatter like ants.

"Well? What's going on?" The voice asked again. My eyes met his, light brown darkened with anger and I felt a little tingle in my stomach. He couldn't be too much older than me, but his posture portrayed his authority. It made him look old, even a little wise. He was freakishly tall and almost equally as buff.

Yay, my Superman.

"Go home. Now. All of you." The master and her disciples walked away instantly, keeping their eyes far away from Mr. Super. I couldn't help the tiny smirk that touched my lips as Kiss Up ducked back into the school, the complete opposite direction as me.

Superman shook his head, letting out a heavy breath. "Idiots, all of them." He looked at me, his eyes turning soft and friendly, almost instantly. ""you okay?'

I looked at him for a moment, half because what he had just done was amazing and half because he was very nice to look at, all tall and ten and just plain yummy. Best Superman ever. But, sadly, I wasn't Louise Lane and there was no way in hell that I was going to stand here while he stood hands on hips, cape fluttering in the wind while I kissed his feet and shoved my tits in his face.

"Well, great job. Thank you, _so_ much." I said sarcastically, shaking my head. "Why'd you have to go and do that?"

That was definitely not the response he was looking for. His black eyebrows shot up, arching perfectly below his forehead. And, if I hadn't been in the middle of my anti-damsel rant, I think I would have started bowing. This boy was the single best looking ting I's seen my entire life. He had to be one of god's sick little jokes, the ones only he laughs at while the rest of us whine in agony. "Um, I was under the impression that I had just, I don't know, _helped_ you. This is where you're supposed to say thank you."

"Helped? You think you just _helped_ me?" I laughed humorlessly. "You just made everything worse!"

Superman stared at me with wide eyes, his mouth curved upward just slightly. Three little question marks flashed over his head and I let out a drawn out sigh, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Of course, it wasn't, and I knew that, but I was on a roll.

"I had to stand up to them myself, now I'll just be seen as _protected_! I'll get it even worse from them now!" I shook my head and kicked a pile of snow as hard as I could cause it to fly everywhere. "Look, I really appreciate the thought, you're the first person to do something nice to me all week, but you basically just bent me over and screwed me."

I immediately slapped a hand over my mouth remembering I wasn't in Texas right now talking with my best friends. I was in La Push, Washington, talking to a total stranger, a totally smoking stranger, but still, a stranger. Not only that but I had just implied he had fucked me in the literal sense. The smile he gave me did not help at all. Actually, it made all my crazy teenage hormones flare up instantly. _What a flirt_, I told the little Honor inside my head. She nodded excitedly.

"Okay, I didn't mean that exactly, but you get my point here, right?" That' all I could think of to not completely shatter my dignity.

That dirty little smile of his didn't go away. Little Honor started doing flips as Superman let his eyes wander around the real Honor's body. I cleared my throat, interrupting whatever weird fantasy was going on in his head, but he kept the smile, which was cruel in the most evil way. I bet those lips have melted girls instantly time and time again before me.

I had to stop myself before I went off into my own fantasy land. Superman hadn't responded so I took that as a sign that he was finished talking and, not wanting to ruin the nice silence, I just walked past him, brushing his arm a little on the way.

My savior blinked once before deciding to follow after me. "My name's Seth, by the way."

I snorted; Superman was a thousand times better than Seth. "Great to meet you _Seth_," I said Seth like it was a joke. "Name's Honor, _Seth_."

Superman- Seth, whatever- gave me a sideways glance, but didn't question my motives. Smart boy. "Kind of a weird name, isn't it?" Seth asked. I gave him a shrug, but didn't say anything. A name's a name, weird or not. "So, where are we going?"

I laughed. Wow, he sure moved fast. Oh wait, Superman, right. Little Honor giggled at my really-not-funny mental joke. "Well, _I'm_ walking home." I jabbed a thumb in his direction. "_You_ are going back to whatever hole you crawled out of."

"Okay, where do you live?" He asked, paying no attention to the second part of my statement.

"That's a little weird to ask, don't you think?" He shrugged, his lips turned up into a cocky little grin. Something told me that he didn't have to ask twice when he said that. "I prefer not getting molested in my sleep by weird guys named _Seth_."

He had to ask this time. "What's wrong with my name?"

"What's right with it? Just say it out loud. _Seth_…" I shook my head, turning my blue eyes on him only to see an amused smile on his face. I said his name a couple more times and his laughed, shaking his head. I think he actually liked me saying his name.

"Look who's talking, _Honor_." Oh, his silky voice plus my name equals Little Honor fainting, her cheeks and chest flush bright scarlet. I felt a shiver run down my spine, spreading to my pelvic area in a horribly amazing way. Damn my horney ass. "It's so… I don't really have a word for it."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Comm'on, you love it." Half of his mouth turned up into a smile. "Mm-hmm, just what I thought. Be careful not to scream it out when you bumping nasty's with your girlfriend, though."

I considered that maybe I had gone too far, but decided, ah, what the hell. If he wants to follow me around, might as well follow the real me, not the damsel me. Plus, I needed to know if he was single or not. It would suck if I got my hopes up only to find out he was taken, or, better yet, gay. Actually, it would make a lot of sense if he was gay. The pretty ones always are.

Superman did one of those suspicious laughs, the kind you know lead to no good, but can't help wondering where no good actually is. In my experience, no good is a great place to be as long as you have time. Right now, I had all the time in the world.

Just before I could ask him, he explained. "That be kinda' hard considering-" Seth broke of mid-sentence, smiling evilly and oh, did I want to know that sentence ended. I waited for him to elaborate, but he stayed quite, looking at me through the corner of his eye here and there. After a while of waiting for him to stop waiting on me, I broke down and blurted out, "For god's sake, finish the sentence!"

His smile turned contempt. "Where did you say you lived again?"

"I didn't, now finish the sentence!" I commanded.

"Tell me where you live."

"No, finish the sentence." He remained silent, that smile taunting me every second his mouth remained shut. I contemplated giving him the silent treatment in return, but saw quickly that wasn't too great of a plan. Little Honor screamed at me: _tell him before punch the inside of your eye!_

Oh, whatever.

"I'm with the Sapphire's right now, Mayle and Kio."

"The foster parents?"

"That's them, now finish the sentence!" Maybe it was a little pathetic, begging for the answer as to if he had a girlfriend or not, but this guy was a master of suspense.

Seth nodded his head, thinking about something that would probably scare me, but really, I don't think I'd be very mad if he crawled into my room late at night and started doing freaky things to me. With a face like that, he could be skinning puppies alive and I'd still melt like goo.

"My ride's parked right up here," he jerked his chin towards the convince store a block away. I silently wondered how he had ended up at the high school with his car was parked so far away, but he started talking again, so I let it go. "I'll finish the sentence after I give you a ride home."

"Hey, no fair! I told you-" his face said it all and cut me off in my tracks. He was giving me a ride to the Sapphire's whether I really wanted it or not. I let out a long breath and crossed my arms over my chest, looking at the store. "Fine, but hurry up. It's cold out here."

He held up one finger. "It will only take a second, you wait right here. I will not hesitate hunt you down if I have to." He turned away from me and jogged out of sight, giving me plenty of time to admire his perfectly round ass.

When Superman was gone and out of sight, I mouthed the word _wow_, blinking with what I assumed to be a really dumb expression on my face. That boy had to be something supernatural because normal people don't just end up like that. Normal people have at least one obvious flaw that makes them just the tinniest bit less attractive. It's just unfair that someone be so perfect.

The sound of an engine broke my train of thought and I looked ahead, expecting to see a rusty old Jeep or something- because around here, no one owned anything shiny- roll its way over to me. When the sound got closer, I noticed that whatever motor it was wasn't nearly powerful enough to run anything near the size of a jeep. The only thing it could run is… oh, boy.

Seth's all too amazing eyes watched my face carefully as his silver-grey colored _motorcycle_ rolled to a halt beside me. Actually, it was in pretty nice shape compared to the vehicles that I saw everyone else had. And the way Seth's nicely sculpted body sat on top of it; mind blowing. I could so see him on the cover of one of those sexy man-of-the-month calendars. I'd so buy that.

"So, are you going to just stand there or are you going to hop on?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hia, okay, I'm trying hard to submit everyday, but I'm far from perfect so don't hold me to it. Also, I'd love to know what you think, so please, R&R!_**

* * *

><p>I just look between Seth and the bike trying not to let my cheeks turn bright red as I comprehend that I was going to be riding on that thing <em>with him<em>. Little Honor lets out high pitched squeal then explodes causing confetti to flutter all over the inside of my head.

"Are you crazy?" I ask him, resting my hands on my hips.

"Probably," Seth answered, flashing me a smile that fit him. It wasn't dirty or evil or playful, it was genuine. I liked it.

"I'll freeze! How can you stand riding on that thing in this weather?" Just like the evil bitch she is, Mother Nature sent a bone chilling gust of wind our way causing a chill to run through my body. I shook my head. "No thank you,"

Superman rolled his eyes. "Oh, I see. You're scared, aren't you?"

"What? I'm not scared, I'm cold." I said, but Seth didn't believe me.

"Don't worry about being cold, trust me." He patted the end of the seat behind him. "Get on, I'm a great driver."

How reassuring. Okay, every bit of me wanted to jump on the back of his bike and hold his nice body securely against mine, but I didn't. I wasn't desperate and I wasn't easy, I didn't do what guys asked me to without them having to go through hell to get it. I wasn't a tool. Seth didn't seem to be the kind of guy who used girls as tools, but I wasn't really the best judge of character. Getting on that bike just didn't seem like the best thing to do in this situation.

I was about to give him my final answer of no when I caught his gaze. It had to be the first time I looked at him and didn't see a yummy piece of meat. I could see that he really wanted to give me a ride, that he wanted to help out and be nice. Not that he wanted to have my legs wrapped around him like a spider monkey. He was actually looking at me like a human being, not a girl.

_Maybe I misread him_, I thought to myself. Little Honor nodded her head in agreement; it wouldn't be the first time I'd gotten the wrong impression of someone. Seth wasn't so bad, he hadn't done anything to make me dislike him yet. Actually, he'd done the complete opposite. Maybe I needed a friend here. Maybe Seth could be that friend.

With a sigh, I decided what to do and walked over to the bike. Grabbing Seth's shoulder for support, I threw my leg over the seat and sat down, wedging my feet into a space between Superman's calves and the side of the bike.

Seth revved the engine, looking back at me with a satisfied smile. "You'd better hold on."

"Yeah, yeah." I replied, slipping my hands around his waist and resting the side of my head against his back. He revved the engine before the bike started forward and lurched into motion. The cold winter air immediately blew past me, lifting my blonde hair into the air and spreading it all around. Seth was a good barrier from the wind and his body was really warm, even though his shirt and jacket, so the ride was actually more enjoyable than I'd that it would be.

I could see the trees fly past us, blurring together in one mass of green and white, but the nip of wind was irritating my eyes, so I closed them. The road was uneven and, even though the bike handled it pretty well, made it hard to get comfortable. I could feel every time Seth drove over one of the sudden dips in the concrete, but soon the motorcycle had slowed down and he was turning left and right weaving through the neighborhood I assumed was mine.

When the bike came to a complete stop, I opened my eyes to see that Seth had parked in the dirt driveway to the oddly colored wood paneled house I was instructed to call my home. When I say instructed, I mean that my foster mother, Mayle Sapphire, has done everything in her power to convince me that I was part of the family and was to see myself as such. She really was a sweet woman.

I unraveled myself from Seth and allowed him to get up. He turned the bike off and stepped to its side, making it seem so easy. I was kind of hoping he'd look away so I didn't embarrass myself while I fumbled to get both legs over to one side. Instead, he watched me the entire time, chuckling until he was nice enough to actually help me.

"Well, I was going to ask you if you had ridden one of these before, but I think you just answered my question." He laughed again.

I rolled my eyes, debating whether I should punch him or not. I opted for the less violent option seeing as May did not like me scaring away guests in her household. "Shut up, these jeans are tight."

I heard the front door, which was in dire need of some WD-40, creek open and a small woman peek her head out.

"Seth Clearwater, is that you?" All five feet of Mayle Sapphire hollered from the door. She had a dirty apron/smock hanging over her thin frame and her shoulder length brown hair pulled back into a small spout at the top of her head. She gave a smile that gave the sun a run for its money to Seth and stepped out onto the front porch.

Superman gave her a smile that matched, leaving me a little stunned. I'd never seen teeth so perfect. "Yeah, May, how are you?"

"You know, dealing with Collin and all his drama, as usual." Collin was May- that's what everyone called her- and Kio's son. Their real son. He was barely ever around the house, but he still lived there. I didn't really know what his deal was, but the few time's I'd met him, he'd been cool besides the fact that he was so uptight around me. We managed a few conversations and he was about the closest thing to a _friend_ that I had made.

Seth and May kept up their conversation which I paid no attention to really. It wasn't a surprise Seth knew May. May knew _everyone_. She walks outside for five minutes and ends up having hour long conversations with random passer-by's. Plus, it was hard not to love her, she was just too sweet.

I made my way towards the door and Seth followed, still yapping away with May. I heard her invite him over for dinner and mention that Collin would be there tonight. She gave me a quick hug at the doorway, ending the convo with Superman. "How was school, dear?"

"Just lovely," I remarked sarcastically, giving her a little smile. She returned it and gave me a look _real_ mothers gave their _real_ children when they were down. Another reason I liked May, she treated me as her own, not just some child the government pays you to take care of.

"Cheer up, looks like you made a friend today. Huh?" She jerked her chin towards Seth who was making himself at home on the small couch in the cluttered living room.

I scrunched my face at her. "Eh, I can't really get him to leave me alone. He's like a puppy."

May and Seth laughed, though I didn't think he could hear me from clear across the room. "Thanks-so-much, it's nice to know I'm wanted." He held his chest like his heart hurt and I pouted playfully at him.

May shook her head causing some hair to fall out of her spout. "You two keep each other occupied, okay? I have work to do." She said referring to the masterpiece she was concocting in the kitchen. She kissed me on the forehead- having to go on her tippy toes- and went off to do what she did best.

I kicked my shoes off by the door and shed my many layers, placing them in a pile by the door to the room the Sapphires had given me. Everything in this house was old and peeling, but I think my room was in the best shape. May had cleaned it top to bottom, bless her heart. When I turned back to Seth, I saw his eyes scanning over me.

"Like what you see? Maybe you should take a picture, it'll last longer." My voice was light, but you could still hear the sarcasm. Sarcasm and me go together like apple pie and ready whip.

My comment earned a sheepish smile, the embarrassment of being caught written all over his face. Well, maybe he wasn't embarrassed, but he knew he'd been caught. I checked him out real quickly, noticing that without his jacket, I could see the neat folds of muscle underneath his thin shirt. This guy was a beast. His legs where way too long for the couch and hung of the opposite arm while he propped himself up on his elbow on top of the other. I'd noticed it earlier, but now it was even more apparent. He was _tall_.

I made my way over to the couch and shoved his feet away, clearing a spot for myself. He let me sit down and I abused my power, lifting my feet up and resting them on his stomach. I crossed my ankles and reclined backwards, smirking sweetly at him. I grabbed my copy of _Lord of the Rings_ and flipping to the dog eared page, reading where I had left off. Seth said nothing, but I could see his curious eyes from behind the off white pages.

"You're a piece of work, you know that?" He said suddenly, interrupting my concentration. I laid the book across my stomach and caught his gaze.

"This coming from the crazy stalker who's now invading my place of living. Whatever you say, weirdo." I picked the book up again, only to have it yanked away almost immediately.

Seth observed it, turning it over in his hands and staring at the picture on the front cover. I didn't make any attempt to get it back, but I knew where this was going. Seth pointed the book at me. "Aren't you a little nerd?"

"Yep, now give it back." I dug my heel into his stomach trying to inflict pain, but his stomach was hardened with muscle.

He actually chuckled and stretched his arm behind his head, holding the book far away from me. "That tickles."

"_That tickles_." I mocked him. "Give me the book, Doughboy."

He laughed at the Doughboy thing and shook his head. "Make me, Powder-Puff."

"Oh, you're a real riot." I said, trying hard to keep myself from ruining that pretty face with my foot. "Fine, I'll bite, but this won't be fun."

"For you maybe," Seth put in while I lunged forward, my fingers brushing the edge of the book before his hand slid around my waist and pulled me backwards. I wiggled in his grasp a little, but he was strong. Not I-go-to-the-gym-twice-a-week strong, but I-can-lift-elephants strong. Maybe not elephants, but you get my point. I was next to hopeless if I'd have kept up at it that way. Instead, I decided to play a little dirty and brought my knee up, slamming it in a place where the sun don't shine. He didn't give the reaction I was looking for, but he did let up a little bit and that was enough for me to climb on top of him and grab onto the edge of the paperback.

I gave a tug, but he didn't let go. Instead he chuckled and I felt the vibrations travel up my leg and into my stomach. Little Honor did a dirty dance while the sane me tried to ignore it before it started to tickle.

"I'll bite you, I swear." I threatened.

"Oh," Seth tried to pull me off again, but I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist. "Sounds kinky, go ahead."

"You're sick." I teased, practically shoving my chest in his face while trying to yank the book away. In the midst of it all, I hadn't even noticed the front door open until a voice flittered over to me.

"Whatever I'm watching right now, I think I like it." Collin ducked into the house, shutting the door behind him. "You mind if I tag in, Seth?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Little button, right down there, screaming for your attention! Please click it! Think about the children!<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hia, so if you've gotten this far, I applaud you. I promise that if we ever meat under any circumstance, I will give you a cookie. :)_**

**_Please R&R!_**

* * *

><p>Seth freed one hand to wave at Collin, still keeping an unnatural grip on the damn <em>Lord of the Rings<em> book. Again, I lunged forward and tried ripping it away from him with all the strength that I had, but no, his Hercules fingers were wrapped around it like it was the Sword of Excalibur. I mean, it didn't even give just a little bit. _Maybe Seth actually is Superman_, I remarked to myself.

Collin stepped behind the couch and, like the annoying little mongrel he was, plucked the book right from Seth hands and started thumbing the pages and reading the cover out loud. When I reached out for it, he took a step back, placing John Ronald Reuel Tolkien's masterpiece just out of my grasp. That being my last attempt at playing this messed up keep away, I let out a breath of defeat, relaxing my body and resting my forehead against Seth's shoulder before slipping back into my spot on the couch.

"Awe, giving up already?" Seth teased, giving Collin a high five. "We just started."

I smacked his chest with the back of my hand and stood up promptly. After only a few minutes of wrestling around I was already getting really warm. It was probably because may's house was well heated on account of the second ice age starting outside. "You cheated, I don't play with cheaters."

Turning on my heals, I started towards my room, stopping to collect the clothes I'd left on the ground. "Wait, where are you going?"

I rolled my eyes, though he couldn't see it. "To the moon, I'll be back next year." Giving him a piece sign with my free hand, I stepped out of the living room and closed the door behind me. My pile of dirty clothes grew as I stripped and put the day's snow dampened attributes on top. Walking around in my Target brand lace lingerie- it's nice to feel pretty underneath the parka's you have to wear in Forks, don't judge me- I stopped by the mirror to pull my hair up into a sloppy pony tail.

Blue-grey eyes stared back as I raked my fingers through the wind tossed golden locks that fell down my shoulders to the small of my back. I didn't usually stare at myself often, but I took a good look of my body head to toe. Starting with my oval shaped face and silken complexion, I descended lower to my narrow shoulders, perky boobs, hourglass waist, tight ass and long runner's legs. God, I actually was a Barbie doll…

"_More like Barbie's anemic vampire cousin, Count Needs-a-Tan."_ Little honor snickered.

"Shut up," I muttered, completely aware that I was talking to myself. It was something I did on a regular basis. When I was a little girl being tossed around from foster home to foster home, I'd never made any real friends, so I made up my own. The only difference from an imaginary friend was that I couldn't see her or play with her, only talk to her. She kind of stayed with me when I grew up, though for the life of me, I could never remember her name. Thus, Little Honor stuck.

I rummaged through my dresser and grabbed a pair of white shorts and a black cami, slipping into the comfortable, thin fabric. The house already felt ten degrees cooler. With my change out of the way, I rolled on some extra deodorant to make sure I didn't BO the place up and went back into the living room.

Collin had taken my place on the couch and he and Seth were talking about something I didn't care about, so I opted for helping May out with dinner. Her cozy little kitchen was already cluttered with dirty dishes and left over ingredients, but whatever amazing concoction she had brewing in her rusted stove was well worth the mess. The smell of tomato, brazil and cheese coated the room and my stomach growled on que.

Automatically, I started cleaning off stray dishes and packing boxes and cans where they belonged. May scooted around me easily, doing about seven things at one time and gave me a smile when I'd finished tiding up.

"Thank you, dear." She kissed my cheek then grabbed an oven mit to pull out the gigantic dish from the oven. I helped her handle the hot metal and set it down on the stove. I swear the thing weighed more than she did.

"Do you think you made enough?" I asked with a little laugh.

The tiny woman raised a thin eyebrow at me. "Have you seen how those boys eat? I had to double up the recipe."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at her. I hadn't really seen how Collin ate, but the way food around the house went missing overnight had caught my attention. May could make a meal to feed a family of ten, but after a few hours of sleep, poof, gone.

"Hun, will you set the table and get the boys? I'm just going to make a pitcher of tea and toss the salad." She asked me and I nodded, grabbing glasses and plates from the cabinets.

"Should I set a place for Kio?" Kio was May's husband, but he was barely ever around the house, even less than Collin. He had some work up in Seattle that ran all over Washington, bringing him along with it. I wasn't surprised when she shook her head and gave me a sad smile.

With the table finished, I entered the room where the boys had barely moved an inch, but were still talking up a storm. I picked up a decorative pillow and aimed it at the back of Collins head, only to have him, while continuing his sentence, catch it with one hand and throw it back at me. I blocked it as best as I could with my forearms and avoided most of the blow.

Superman came to my rescue almost immediately after by elbowing Collin in the gut. "Hey, haven't you heard that it's rude to hit girls?"

Collin winced and lunged at Seth, only to end up in a head lock.

_"Points' to Mr. Muscles over there."_ Little Honor swooned.

There were grunts and other noises going on, but I spoke anyway. "Well, when you ladies are finished with your game, dinners on the table." I left them with that and went to sit. May had already put out the dish, which I noted was lasagna, and salad. I helped myself to the greens and started chewing until the others started to file in. Seth took the seat next to me pulling his chair in so that his knee was against my outer thigh and Collin sat with May.

"Smell's amazing as always, May." Seth said before him and Collin attacked the lasagna.

Now, when I say attacked, I literally mean attacked. Before I had even finished my salad, Collin was already on his third serving and Seth on his fourth. I've had tons of friends pertaining to the male species and none of them, not even the quarter backs and baseball stars, ate anything like they did. Maybe that was the key to being tall and hunky, eating large amounts of food like there's no tomorrow.

I cleared my throat and gave May a wiry look. "Are they planning on hibernating for the rest of winter?"

She smiled at me, pointing her fork at the now half eaten lasagna. "I told you, these boys eat like hounds."

Collin made an uncomfortable half-choke-half-cough noise and I was so, so happy he hadn't had any food in his mouth otherwise it would have been all over me in already chew, wet pieces. A very uncomfortable silence settled over the table following and I decided I was no longer hungry. Watching the boys get well into their fifth to sixth serving hadn't done much justice for my appetite. At all.

I decided to bring up some small talk- though, I'm not a big fan of it- just to break the ice. "So, are you two good friends or is there like a pack all you freaky tall and buff guys hang out in I'm just not aware of?"

Seth smiled at me, swallowing his bite before he answered. What a gentlemen. "We've been close for more than five years now. And, seeing as May is the best cook on the reservation, well, I've learned to put up with him over time."

Collin gave Seth a dirty look and kicked him under the table. The wooden frame started to shake as the two had at each other's shins until May thumped Collin on the forehead, talking to him in her thickly accented Quileute. He replied with a boyish smile that didn't faze her the least bit and they continued with foreign words.

Seth chuckled and shook his head. I bit my lip trying to ignore the awkward language barrier that had suddenly gone up when Superman started to translate. "May is remarking on his terrible people skills. Collin's being an ass as usual and I think May is going to hit him again." Seth held up his hand and twined his pointer finger around the middle one. "Let's cross our fingers."

As Seth predicted, May slapped her sons arm and continued scolding until he apologized to her and Seth. He wasn't very happy about it and Seth's overly cocky satisfaction wasn't helping, but the two settled down.

May sighed. "I'm sorry, the boy doesn't have half a brain."

"You've got that right." Seth snickered.

"You hush, Seth Clearwater, you're just as bad." May shook her head when he pretended to be shocked.

"May, no need to apologize, I've dealt with much, much worse in my other homes. They bark like big dogs, but break like puppies." I held my pinky out. "You wait, just a few weeks and I'll have both of them wrapped around my little finger."

May laughed her honey sweet laugh and nodded in agreement. "I bet you will, with a face like that, it should be easy."

My cheeks flushed red at the complement when Collin scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Nothing about me is puppy, I am all Great Dane." He puffed out his chest and I swear he doubled in size.

Dinner went on like that, boys being boys and me trying to ignore the fact that Seth's knee was starting to burn a hole in my leg. I don't know what it was, but it was getting really warm under the table. When the chatter started to die down and the tray of lasagna diminished to a tiny sliver, I excused myself from the table and washed off my dishes.

When I turned to leave, I ran smack into the mass of muscle that was Seth Clearwater. His arm automatically reached out to grab my forearm before I fell straight to the floor with what I would expect to be a loud thud and a nice bruise. But no, for the I-can't-remember-how-many time today, superman saved me in one way or another.

It's also when I noticed just how warm he was. I felt my eyebrows scrunch together as I reached out and put the back of my hand against Seth's arm. Just like his hand, it was freaking hot. I moved up to the side of his face and it was exactly the same.

"Seth, you're really hot." I didn't really focus on the words, just there meaning. He knew what I meant. "Are you sick?"

Seth set his plate in the sink, forcing my to pull my hand back to my side, and stepped back a little bit. He kept his eyes low, refusing to meet my gaze. "Nah, I don't think so. I just run a little warm."

I nodded slowly. "You sure? You feel like a furnace."

"Yeah, it's nothing." He walked out of the room and joined Collin who yelled that he and Seth were going out. He didn't care to elaborate anymore then that before the rusty screech of the front door sounded with an open and close.

I had too much going through my head to try and sort it out then, so I stored it in a filing cabinet labeled crazy La Push shit. I needed a clear head to deal with anything that required logical thinking and now was not the time. Now was the time to help May clean up and hide away in my room reading books with pictures of half-naked, sexy beasts on the cover. Maybe not the ideal way to spend the beginning of my weekend, but whatever.

Halfway through a steamy chapter between Mr. Sexy and slut-that-doesn't-deserve-Mr.-Sexy, I couldn't ignore my thoughts screaming for attention. So, with a sigh, I sat the book down, grabbed my oversized sweatshirt and headed for the back porch, sitting on the wooden bench with my knees tucked under the warm cotton fabric. It was freezing outside, but the wind helped calm me down.

So, first thing to assault on my list was how Seth had reacted to me earlier. I could tell from the way he refused to make eye contact that he was hiding something. Now, the boy had every right to. I barely knew him and I didn't have rights to any of his problems, but he was so warm. Abnormally warm. I can't help but be curious.

He's also hanging out with Collin, which I'm not sure is a good thing or a bad thing. Collin disappeared for hours at night and then came back to May's and crashed, barely speaking a word to her. I'd never once heard him say where he went to, but May didn't give it any thought so, it couldn't be bad.

Maybe I did misjudge Seth. Yes, he was really sweet and that was all he'd been to me all day, but what if all of that was just a charade to get in my pants? Not that I'm trying to flatter myself, but it's happened way too many times for me to just drop the possibility. Maybe he's more of a Lex Luther than a Clark Kent.

_"I doubt that, I mean, comm'on! That's a lot of trouble to go through just to screw you."_ Little Honor had to put in her two cents.

"Boys do a lot for sex, LH. We know that very well." I rested my chin on my knees.

Little Honor didn't have anything else to say, which was usually a bad sign. Or a really good one. Whatever it meant right then, it would have to wait. I was yawning and shivering simultaneously which was probably a sign to get my ass in bed. So, I left my thoughts in their bin and went inside, pulling off my clothes down to the Target brand panties and bra.

It wasn't hard getting to sleep as soon as I laid down and wrapped up in the handmade quilt. There was a point where the black of my eyelids blurred into some nonsensical dream; dreamy brown eyes, laughter and hide and seek. Oh, the sweet wonders of a _normal_ dream.

In the transition from said dream to real life, I heard my name. A silky smooth voice that caused a shiver to run up my spine and plant a tiny smile on my face repeating the two syllables. Honor. Honor.

"Honor, you awake?" I murmured some nontangible words, still not fully there, and the voice continued. "Honor, it's Seth, can I sleep with you?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>I like slow burns, the more the better. Don't get too excited now ;)<em>**

**_Oh, so the little comment button, his bitch of a girlfriend just dumped him for the "Home" button. Please, be a dear and pay him a visit. _**

**_I'd love to know what you think :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hia! I haven't posted in a long time and I'm sorry. I had a sudden issue pop up and my internet was down for two and a half weeks. I swear, if it wasn't for my phone I might have died... Well here's the chapter, a little rushed, I do apologize, but please enjoy. New chapter up tomorrow hopefully.**

* * *

><p>"Seth?" According to my beside alarm clock, it was three o'clock in the morning. "What are you doing in here?"<p>

I rubbed my eyes, struggling to see him in the poor lighting and giving up when all I got was the outline on his built body. Seth's voice was thickly coated with a sleepy accent which, by the way, made him sound drop dead sexy. "I can't sleep; Collin snores like a chainsaw on steroids and the living room's too small. Can I sleep on the floor in here?" He yawned, stretching one arm up and bracing the ceiling. "Please?"

I blinked a few times. "Um, yeah, sure, knock yourself out. Just close the door behind you."

"Thanks." He said.

There was a click and some shuffling before Seth sat down beside my bed, head resting on my knee. His exhale of breath ran up my leg and warmed my core, sending a shiver down my spine. I had no idea how it was possible that a guy I just met- pure sexiness aside- could affect me like Seth did. I wasn't the type of girl who'd fall for just any jackass who talked to me; I went for the special ones- although all of them just turned out to be super jackasses.

Okay, so, I'm a horrible judge of character, but Seth just seemed different to me. He wasn't lamely flirting with me every chance he got and he wasn't invading my bubble in the awkward way male's do when they just want to touch your junk…

Maybe Seth wasn't interested. It's completely possible that I over read all his flirty remarks and playful moves. That's probably what was going on- I was overanalyzing the situation and seeing things like I wanted to. At that second Seth was completely relaxed, smiling his genuine smile and looking completely at home. His eyes didn't portray even a spec of what he was thinking, but the way his gaze rested on mine made me think he was comfortable just like he was- that sleeping in my room for the night meant nothing and more than him sleeping in Collin's room.

The thing is, I'm not Collin. I don't have some untraceably long friendship with Seth. We had only met today, _hours_ ago, but already he was treating me like his best friend. He hadn't been afraid to play with me, he hadn't been afraid to sit so damn close to me at the dinner table and he sure as hell wasn't going to think twice about falling asleep right that second, his adorable cheek pressed against knee.

Seth mouth opened wide into another yawn attached to the chain of dozens after it while we stared at each other, me trying to decipher his motives and him, I don't know, nonchalantly reciting the alphabet backwards as some pre-sleep ritual- that's my best guess. I knew my face was a mask, completely free of any hints that would give away the conundrum I was faced with, so, at least he was Justas lost as I was. Hopefully.

Seth let out one last yawn before he broke eye contact and rested his heavy eyes, reclining back like my leg was his freaking pillow. I felt the warmness of his skin seep through the layers of cotton I was using as an ice shield from the horrible cold tendrils that threatened to freeze me where I lay. It was only a matter of seconds before I closed my eyes and returned to the dream of dreamy brown eyes that lit a fire in the pit of my stomach.

If it wasn't enough having to share a room with him, Seth was now invading my dreams, taunting me with his- technically not real- laugh and dancing behind trees in some sick game of hide and seek where no matter how freaking hard I tried, I could never quite catch him. If it wasn't a dream, I'd probably had given up or punched him in the face by then, but, what the hell, I had nothing better to do in the land of my overactive imagination. Hide and seek it was.

Waking up was like jumping into a pool of ice water after a run through the Arctic Tundra… naked; in other words, it sucked ass. I was so close to finally catching my Superman when, out of nowhere, there was a booming laugh sounded and I went into panicked spaz mood, whipping my head forward and trying to sit upright only to have my forehead smashed into something inevitably warm, yet way too hard for my taste in head bashery- I preferred pillows, not rocks.

I gasped, stretching my lungs until they burned while I held back the surprised tears that threatened to slide down my cheeks. When my eyes flashed open I saw Collin in my doorway, still laughing way too loud for whatever time in the morning it was, hunching over while he struggled for air.

"Suffocate and die asshole." I said, cringing as a hand came up touch the stinging area on my forehead. My first instinct was to coil away and tell the dick-wad to fuck off, but the comfort of warm hands that could only belong to Seth changed my mind before I could change it back.

"Are you alright?" He said, trailing his fingers lightly across the area.

I batted his hand away, keeping my eyes low so he didn't see the rose color on my cheeks. "Yeah, I'm fine." I sucked in a breath. "What the hell did I just hit, a fucking brick wall?"

Collin went up into another giant fit of giggles as he choked out, "Close, Seth's head". It was only a matter of seconds before he collapsed on the ground and seized up in the fight for oxygen. I really, really hoped he would pass out any second now. I would do unspeakable things to his body while in a state of unconsciousness and when he woke up, I'd tie him to a chair and do them again.

My eyes fanned over to Seth. He was kneeling by my bed with a concerned looked on his usually light face. If what Collin said was true then Seth should have been in just as much pain as me. But no, he looked refreshed and alert as if waking up to this shit was fine and dandy.

His brow furrowed and he lifted his hand up to my eyebrow. "You're going to have a nasty bruise there. Are you sure you're okay?"

I pushed his five digit warmness away from me and stood up out of the bed, observing my face in the mirror above my dresser. Already the pale skin there was red. Not like the blush of my cheeks red but a really irritated and definitely going to leave a mark red. Great.

Collin let out a whale of laughter again, finding something even more amusing than me ruining my forehead for the next week: me jumping out of bed wearing only my underwear.

When I turned to look at Seth, I saw his eyes dart up suddenly to meet mine. He knew he'd been caught and, to only make matters worse, he went back for seconds, meeting my eyes again like he'd just made a huge mistake.

As much as I wanted to go off on someone, Seth wasn't it. Honestly my underwear covered more than any bathing suit I'd ever worn, so what's the damage? I wasn't self-conscious, I'd gotten over that shit when Mr. and Mrs. 32D came in- I swear I could have had rainbow lasers shooting out of my eyes; no straight male was going to notice. He wasn't being really pervy about it; he at least refrained from glancing down as best as he could- even though he was failing miserably.

I marched over to Collin and kicked him out of the way, slamming the door right in his face as he laughed and laughed and laughed. I thought back to when I was living with a house full of girls and prayed that I had a big brother to live with and protect me. Yeah, sure happy I got over that. Boys suck, end of story.

The door didn't have a lock, so this was as good as it was going to get. I turned around to face Seth who again had his eyes on my prize. From the expression he was wearing, you would have thought I was torturing him.

I giggled and shook my head, relieved to see Seth smile in return, the awkwardness that threatened to overtake the moment now gone. "Remind me again, how can you possibly put up with that guy?"

Seth shrugged his shoulders. "You know what, I have no idea anymore."

"What was so funny anyway?" I asked, pushing past him and digging through my dresser to find some clean clothes. Just about everything I owned was now in the pile of things in dire need of a washing machine which May did not own. I tugged on a pair of old sweat pants and a paint splattered shirt, making a note to stop by the laundry mat later that day- _sigh_.

I looked over my shoulder to see Seth shrug his shoulders at my question.

Collin opened the door, leaning against the frame with the biggest shit-eating grin I'd ever seen on him. "I'm going over to Emily's, you coming?" H glanced at me and started laughing again. What was so funny? Did I have something on my face?

Seth's eyes settled on me, then Collin, then back to me. "Actually, if it's alright, I'd like to hang out with Honor for the day." He flashed me a smile. "Got any plans?"

For a moment I contemplated telling him I did have plans, just to make it seem like I had a life, but, sadly, I don't. A day with Superman sounds a thousand times better than a day with some smutty novel and the old lady I swore lived at the laundry mat, so I shook my head.

"Good," There was a glint of something in his eyes that should have probably concerned me, but I ignored it, too caught up in the possibilities of an entire day alone with the smexy piece of man that is Seth Clearwater. Mmm…

"Suit yourself," Collin backed out of the door frame and began to pull it close before he paused. "Don't forget you have a, um, _shift_ tonight."

He left us alone with that. The way Collin had shifted about telling Seth about what he had later that night made me question what exactly it had meant. I was kind of used to the way people were very vague about things around me, either talking in code or another language all together, but now it seemed that Seth was in on it all. Maybe he would explain some of it to me.

I pulled a brush out and started raking it through my hair. "So, you and Collin work together?" It was all I could think up. I didn't want to be too direct and land myself in one of those no-one-talks zones because I can't keep to my own business.

Seth's body tensed just a bit. "Uh, yeah, we do." He rand a hand through the short brown mess on his head. "Do you want something to eat? I'm starving."

Why was he changing the subject? "There should be something in the fridge, help yourself."

"Will do," he got out of the room before I could question him any further. The bristles of my brush caught a knot and I yanked through it, letting out a little hiss as my scalp screamed at me. After my hair was back to a more manageable state, I followed the noise of Seth rummaging through the fridge in the kitchen and sat down.

Seth let out a sigh of frustration. "Seth finished off the lasagna, I'm going to kill him."

I giggled. "Of course he did, that's why you don't leave food you want to eat unguarded. Why do you think May's so tiny?" Seth moved on to the pantry, giving up on left overs. I grabbed an apple of the counter and began chewing off pieces of it. "Find anything?"

Seth shook his head, gliding the door closed and glancing around like a magic plate of French toast was going to fall into his hands. "Emily usually takes care of breakfast, May's always off doing something in the mornings."

"She's at a pottery class over in Forks; she'll be back in an hour or so. Can't you cook? We have flour and eggs, you could make pancakes." I pointed at the cabinet over the sink. "Flour's right there, in the back, milk and eggs are in the fridge."

Seth stared at me with wide eyes. "Oh no, I can't cook."

I furrowed my brow. "How hard mixing stuff together then putting it on a stove?" His face didn't change. He was so damn good looking he could make the innocent I-don't-know-what-I'm-doing look play girl cover worthy.

_Great, now I'm thinking of him naked…_ I thought to myself, unable to get the image of what he may be packing under those pants out of my head.

I snapped myself out of perv land for just a moment to stand up and pull a pan out from under the sink. "Get me flour, eggs, milk and a stick of butter; I'll help you make it."

* * *

><p><strong>There's a little button down there that goes both ways, give it your best shot ;)<strong>


End file.
